


Kingdom Tour

by Violyane



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, There is barely any romance, but i tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violyane/pseuds/Violyane
Summary: Due to princess Megami's stressful days, a certain alchemist tries to show her around her own kingdom, so she can finally realize her accomplishments.
Relationships: Kaga Kusha/Megami Saikou, Kagami - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Kingdom Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolipe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fantasy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631516) by tolipe. 



> Hello! It's my first ever fanfiction, so I'm kinda stressed about it. I just hope this story will be pleasing for you to read.
> 
> Be sure to check out tolipe's Fantasy AU.
> 
> And please notify me about any grammar mistakes! English is not my native language, so any corrections are well appreciated.

It was a drizzly Thursday evening in the Saikou kingdom. Summer had just arrived, leaving a warm but rainy weather. Through the streets was walking a girl. Well, not just any normal girl, but Megami - the Saikou princess herself. She nimbly avoided the puddles of water. By her steps, you could see that she was in a hurry. The girl stopped right in front of an average house, took a deep breath, and reached for the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a petite girl. Her short, gray hair with light green streaks in it were barely reaching her shoulders. She was staring at Megami with her bright green eyes with no emotion whatsoever.

"Good evening, princess," she said while doing a little bow to her. "Please, come inside."

Megami stepped into the house. There was nothing special around here. On the left was the living room, which had just a small sofa and an armchair. On the right was a basic kitchen. The sink was still full of dishes. On the front left stood a dining table with four chairs. The style was more minimalistic. You could tell, that this house is used rather for a living and the owner didn't quite care about the appearance. Beyond there were two more rooms and stairs, which led to the second floor. She never went there though. 

Megami sat behind the table while looking at the girl. She was doing the dishes, her green eyes focused on her job.

"So Homu," started the princess to break the awkward silence. "How was your day?"

"Pretty normal, I'd say," replied Homu after turning around to Megami "I was doing just everyday stuff, like cooking, cleaning, and helping with the experiments."

Just when she finished talking, a young man came from the second floor. His silver hair was in a mess, as always. He was scanning the situation with his light blue eyes. After seeing Megami, he slightly bowed to her.

"Welcome, princess," he smiled at her. "What brings you here this late?"

"Good evening, Kaga. I came for your weekly report about Homu," said Megami. Homu was his creation. It was quite impressive, that Kaga created a homunculus at this age. He definitely was one of the most intelligent people of the kingdom. "I wanted to come sooner, but I had some duties to finish first. Pardon me for arriving this late."

"No, no don't worry! You're welcome in this house anytime you want... well, almost anytime," replied the young alchemist with a short chuckle. He grabbed his notebook and sat next to her.

While describing to Megami Homu's progress, he noticed that something was off about her. By her expression and posture, you could easily tell that the young princess was bothered. Then he even noticed that she wasn't listening to his speech. With someone different acting like this, he would feel offended about it. But seeing Megami so miserable, made him intrigued.

Kaga stopped talking, which caught Megami's attention.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice. "I noticed that you zoned out a little. Is something bothering you?"

This surprised Megami a little. Kaga wasn't the type of person who talks about emotions. Taking interest in her wellbeing made her a little concerned. Was she really looking this bitter?

"It's nothing important, I just..." she flinched a little. She wasn't sure if it was the best idea to spill her guts to someone. Especially if it was Kaga. But when she looked at him again and saw his concerned eyes waiting for a response, she decided to give it a try.

"I'm just tired, I guess..." The princess said weakly. Her platinum eyes on the table. She nervously played with her fingers. "As an heir to the throne, I have so many responsibilities. All those lectures and psychical exercises that I must study. All formal occasions that I must attend. All organizations, which I must lead. It's hard work to control everything at the same time." She then looked at him and saw that he was actually listening to her. Most of the time, Kaga wasn't interested in any lectures she was giving him. Mainly because she was scolding him all the time. But now, she just knew by his eyes, how touched he was.

"But this isn't such a problem for me. I can handle this," she continued, smiling a little. Everyone knows how hard-working princess Megami was. Simple tasks like these wouldn't have this effect on her. "The worst thing is that I can't see any impact of my work. Since I'm not allowed to go outside the castle, I don't know what people think of me. I want to ask them if I disappoint them or not." 

Something in her speech made Kaga furious. How could she think like that? Did she not see, how marvelous she is? Dealing with everything so competently, even with her strict parents and annoying brother. 

He suddenly stood up from his chair, startling Megami a little by his sudden actions. Even Homu, who wasn't interested in their conversations before, now was curious about the young alchemist's actions. She stopped cleaning for a moment.

"Spend with me the day tomorrow," Kaga said with determination in his eyes.

"W-what?!" asked Megami. She wasn't expecting such an offer, after everything she just told him. 

"Please, just one day." He insisted, his bluish eyes looking at her platinum ones. You could tell, that he was serious about it.

"I just told you, that I have so many duties. I can't just cancel everything. Also, what about Homu? Will you just leave her alone at home?" the princess attacked Kaga with questions.

"If I remember correctly, you only have a swordsmanship training tomorrow with Budo, right?"

"Well yes, but-"

"And I can just take Homu to Oka, since she wanted to do more research on her. Just one day, Megami. You also need to relax sometimes." Kaga said, giving her a warm smile. She knew that he wouldn't give up. 

"Fine..." Megami sighed. "But only this once." She looked at the time. It was already 9 pm. Her visit happened to be longer than she expected. She stood up as well. "I need to go now. It's already late and my guards are probably waiting for me outside."

"It'll be worth it," he told her while opening the doors. "I'll be waiting near the castle gate at 10. Just remember to wear a disguise."

The next morning Kaga was waiting at their meeting spot. Fortunately, the rain finally stopped. Friday arrived with a clear, blue sky. Kaga signed with relief. A bad weather would mess his plans.

Before arriving at the castle gate, Kaga had to take Homu to Oka Ruto. She was his research buddy. He didn't know much about her. Oka only told him that she was kicked from her village, due to her interest in dark magic. After finding out about Homu, the girl offered him help. She was quite surprised to see Kaga this early today, but didn't ask much about it. He also didn't think talking about his plans with Megami was necessary.

After a few minutes of waiting Megami finally arrived. She wasn't wearing a grandiose dress, but a simple and black one. It was loose, but at the same time, it showed her curves perfectly. Also, she didn't wear her tiara, nor any other jewelry - for obvious reasons. Her long, beautiful hair was hidden in a gray cloak. Even dressed like this, Megami was able to leave Kaga speechless. How come she looked so perfectly, even after wearing a disguise? He may be an alchemist, but he still didn't know the answer to this question.

So they just stood there. Kaga completely charmed, while Megami embarrassed. The silence started being more uncomfortable. Finally, the boy snapped out of his thoughts, quickly trying to fix the mood.

"So, um... Shall we go?" he asked awkwardly.

"To where? You still didn't tell me what are we doing." the princess replied, a little annoyed. She always preferred to be well informed about anything.

"Well, I planned a small tour of our kingdom. I won't tell you where are we going though. It's a surprise." Kaga responded, while winking at her.

Megami rolled her eyes.

"Well then, lead the way. Just remember, that I carry a dagger with me, so better don't try anything stupid."

"Hahaha... Let's go." he laughed a little frightened.

Their first stop was at a village fair. Industry was a high filar in the Saikou Kingdom. Most people tried living off of trading. The fair was popular due to the previous king Saisho Saikou, who allowed magical creatures to trade. You could buy anything here - from food to clothing, weapons, and magical items as well. Basically, if you had any request, the fair was the place to fulfill it.

Megami looked around the stalls. The first thing that catches her eye was how many sellers knew Kaga. Most of them were greeting him and asked about his experiments. It was an atypical scenery. He wasn't the most talkative type of person. Sometimes you could think that he didn't like people at all. She figured out, that the alchemist needs contacts with sellers, to get all necessary materials. Probably even at a cheaper price.

Kaga brought Megami to a sweetness stall. The confectioner was around their age. She had short, light brown hair pulled back by a light mint green bandana and was wearing a similar apron. Her mint green eyes looking at her new customers.

"Good Morning, Amai." Kaga greeted her with a smile.

"Hello," She smiled back. "What do you need today? Oh! Who's your companion? I don't think we've met before."

"She's, um... She's an old friend just visiting. I just wanted to show her our kingdom. And also, she needs to try your blueberry muffin." He explained and gave Megami a soft smile.

"The Saikou kingdom is a great place to visit!" said Amai while giving her a treat "Thanks to the royal family, our business can finally use the forest dwarfs' blueberries. Not to mention princess Megami's help for young sellers. Her financial support caused many stalls to grow."

"Yes, she's right" interrupted one of the sellers. "My clothing trade wouldn't even be possible, since I'm only seventeen. But now, that princess Megami created a youngers craft organization I can legally sell stuff."

Megami was eating the delicious muffin, clearly surprised by all nice things she heard about herself. Kaga was glancing at her and grinning. He was enjoying her confusion way too much.

Suddenly, one of the florists grabbed the princess by her arm, taking her to the stall. Amai and Kaga laughed at Megami's stumped expression.

"It was nice of you to bring the princess here." said the confectioner to the alchemist.

Kaga was shocked by her discovery. "How do you-"

"Oh please. My mother is often hired to bake treats for royal parties. She told me how the princess looks like." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And she looks very similar to the queen as well."

"Oh. That makes sense," he replied.

After realizing that it's already past noon, Kaga quickly came to the flowers stall to pick Megami. He still had two more locations planned to visit.

"Are you ready to-"

He became stunned after Megami slowly turned around to him with a flower crown on her head. She was shocked as well by his reaction. Her cheeks getting rosier by every second. It was a hilarious view, seeing both of them - normally confident and adamant - now embarrassed.

Kaga quickly pulled himself together, trying to loosen the atmosphere.

"Nice crown," he complimented her. "Daisies really do fit you. They're a symbol of purity and innocence after all."

"Can we go now?..." Megami asked, trying to change the topic. Her appearance didn't suit her royal title. She didn't want to hear anything more about it.

"As you command, princess," Kaga replied. 

The second stop was the town square. A please where people gathered to spend their free time. On the center was a fountain representing the kingdom's emblem. Around the decoration, everyone was relaxing. You could see children playing, elders chatting and young couples spending time together.

When they arrived at the fountain, Kaga spotted a familiar face. There was sitting a musician, improvising with her guitar. She had short, black hair with reddish-pink streaks in it, with a long piece down the left side. On her right, she had a small bowl with strawberries.

Her amber eyes looked at the alchemist after she finally sensed his presence.

"Hiya," said the artist, doing a small hand wave.

"Miyuji, good to see you" replied Kaga. "Can't believe you already lollygag around the town square."

"Well, you know me. I-" She stopped talking, after realizing Kaga didn't come alone. She gazed at Megami and then at her friend.

"Oh my god. Are you on a date with the princess?" Miyuji asked, waiting for an answer.

Kaga and Megami looked at each other, both slightly embarrassed. Now that they thought about it, with the way they walk beside each other, people might consider them as a couple. After making eye contact, the girl averted her eyes, while the boy gave the musician an irritated glare. Myuji at the same time was enjoying the view, eating a strawberry, and trying not to laugh.

"No, we... we are not on a date," stated Kaga, trying to sound as natural as ever. "And be quiet. The princess doesn't want to be recognized."

"Ok, noted," she said while winking and pointing towards her head.

She then looked at Megami.

Would you like to hear my music, your majesty?" asked the artist.

"You don't call a princess like that..." Kaga barged in and facepalmed. Megami chuckled a little.

"Shush! I'm just trying to be polite here," replied Myuji, rolling her eyes. "Then what do you say?" She asked Megami again. Her eyes filled with hope. She really wanted to play for the princess.

"I would love to hear something," Megami said cheerfully.

Myuji stood up, took her guitar and began playing simple chords. People around noticed the music. They came closer, to watch the girl. There were also other musicians, who took their instruments and joined her. After Myuji started singing, the children who were playing around earlier, now started dancing around. Some of them were grabbing people from the crowd, making them join dancing. 

One of the little girls took Megami's hand and led her to the dance circle. The princess looked at Kaga, hoping for a saving. He just shrugged and grinned, clearly showing that he can do nothing about it. He is going to thank the little girl later.

At first, Megami felt awkward. She had dancing lessons before. But the thought of dancing not for anyone, but herself made her anxious. She started spinning with the little girl, not knowing if she's even doing it right. When the little girl nodded to her, she relaxed a bit. Her small smile and joy made her thinking about her younger self. Back then, she wanted to be just like this girl: careless and free. But due to her responsibilities as a princess, it was just impossible. Megami smiled back and started spinning and dancing on her toes, not feeling the uneasiness anymore.

On the other side, Kaga was watching her dancing. It was the first time when he saw Megami like this. Right then, she wasn't a princess, or the next heir of the Saikou kingdom. She was being herself. She moved so smoothly. Her delicate steps and gentle spins were up to the beat. Her hood swooped off due to her motons. Now, her platinum hair dance around her as well. Everyone was watching her, but he couldn't blame them. He too, was hypnotized by her beauty. Megami was the only person, who could make him feel like this.

"It's rude to stare at someone so attentively." Kaga heard behind his back. He turned around to see Geiju Tsuka - a local painter of the kingdom. Even though he wasn't very sociable, his paintings could express every emotion. The alchemist sometimes requested drawings for his researches from him.

"Or should I say 'hungrily'," he added, making fun of Kaga.

"Oh, shut up." said the other boy, clearly perplexed by his friend's comments.

"You can deny it all you want, but it's pretty clear, how you feel about her." said the painter. He wasn't teasing him anymore, but stating the fact. "Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because... she's out of my league," answered Kaga. Megami was a princess and he was just an alchemist. There's no way her parents would ever accept it. She probably had an arranged marriage prepared anyways. 

The music stopped. Kaga came up to Megami, which was finishing thanking Miyuji for her amazing performance.

"Your dance was amazing," he complimented, not even bothering teasing her. "Are you ready for our last stop?"

She nodded and they left the town square in silence.

They left the city walls and stepped into a forest road. It was already 2 pm. The sun was piercing through the treetops. Birds were chirping happy melodies. The two of them were walking side by side, admiring the nature.

"What are your thoughts by far?" asked Kaga, breaking the silence.

"I'm relieved," she replied. "I'm glad citizens are living happily in our kingdom."

She then realized what is happening. She was walking down the road, alone with a boy, not knowing to where. Megami never actually left so far without her guards. What is something bad happens? Would she be able to protect herself? Could she even trust Kaga?

But when she looked at him, all her worries faded away. Even though Kaga was crazy about alchemy, she knew he was a good person. At first, maybe she didn't trust him and his cocky personality was annoying her. But now, after visiting him regularly and gotten to know him better, she started to be really fond of him.

The forest road ended, revealing a beautiful landscape. The forest glade was surrounded by trees, which branches were hanging lazily from above. Flowers were blooming everywhere. The biggest impression was making a brook, that was slowly flowing through the glade. Megami was charmed by the delightful scenery.

"I brought you here," started Kaga, while unbuttoning her cloak "because I couldn't handle seeing you being so tired."

Being this close, Megami could take a closer look at him. She couldn't deny, that he was a handsome man. Yes, he had a skinny body and messy hair, but something about him made the princess captivated. She just couldn't take her eyes off him.

He looked deeply at her platinum eyes, then turned around to admire the view.

"I found this place while seeking for materials." he continued. "Since then, I always came here to think about stuff... or just to escape from society."

Megami was so mesmerizing by the forest glade, she didn't realize that Kaga was taking off boots.

"...What are you doing?" she asked him with confusion on her face.

"Taking my shoes, obviously," Kaga replied with sarcasm. "We're going to get into the brook. Take off your shoes, too."

"I'm not going to do that," Megami replied coldly. She was a princess. Actions like these were unacceptable for her.

"Please. After this we will leave, I promise." 

She looked into his blue eyes. Deep down Megami knew, that she couldn't reject his offer. He had this effect on her.

"Alright..." she replied.

Now two of them stood barefoot, in front of the brook. Kaga got in first. He gave the princess a sincere smile while reaching for her hand. She still felt uneasy, but took it regardless.

Just about when she placed her foot on the bottom of the brook, she felt a deep pain. Megami lost her balance, falling straight into Kaga. The alchemist couldn't even react, because the first thing he saw was the princess hissing in pain, and the bloody red water beneath them.

"Oh no," was all he could tell at that moment. "You need to go out."

After getting out of the brook, he sat her on one of the nearby rocks. Her feet still bleeding. He took her leg, examining the wound.

"Probably a sharp rock cut your foot..." he said, rather to himself than to Megami. His hands were touching her delicate skin. Each time his fingers ran through her leg, he could feel small shivers. Was the pain really this huge? Maybe she felt cold?

Suddenly, he heard a small groan.

"Kaga..."

He looked up, seeing Megami blushing heavily. Her eyes were narrowed and her breathing was hard either because of the pain and the situation. Kaga just realized what was the problem. He just touched her without her permission. How could he be so disrespectful?

"Oh! Uhm... I-I'm sorry!" He backed off. His face becoming redder every second. He then opened his bag, pulling out a vial and a cloth.

"Princess... May I-Uhm.. May I clean the wound? the alchemist blurted out, trying to keep himself together.

"Sure..." she replied, trying not to look at him at all.

"It can sting a little..." Kaga informed her, while putting the substance on the material.

He rubbed the material slowly onto her foot. Megami flinched a little, but the stinging wasn't that bad. She could sense, how careful Kaga was. He was heedfully trying not to hurt her even more. His fingers going through her soft skin. 

"Why do you carry rubbing alcohol in your bag?" she asked, trying to avoid the awkward silence.

He looked at her for a while, but his gaze immediately returned to the cut.

"Shortly after Homu was created, she was capable of getting hurt very often," he said, remembering something and smiling. "I started to carry rubbing alcohol with myself for situations like this. Now, Homu is more careful, but I still carry the vial, just in case."

Megami still wonders, how can this be the same man, who can pull 4 all-nighters, not caring about his health at all. She never took him as an overprotective type of person. Maybe he changed because of Homu, since he had to take care of her.

Kaga slightly bandaged Megami's foot and helped her get up. 

"We should head home," he said. Both of them had enough of this trip anyway. "But I don't know if you'll be able to walk such a long distance."

He can't carry her all the way, since he was too skinny. Also, it wasn't quite appropriate to carry a princess like this. If only Budo could be here. 

Luckily, when they somehow left the forest glade, they walked past a farmer, who was carrying corn on his trailer. Kaga asked him if he could help transport an injured lady near the castle. The man agreed.

After a silent trip, they finally got near the castle. It was already past 7. The sky was still very bright, but slowly turning into grayness. Megami thanked the farmer and gave him a money pouch, apologizing for the bother. The farmer realized, that the lady is the Saikou princes herself. She calmed him down and said goodbye.

Megami and Kaga walked to the gate. Just like before, the silence was filling with awkwardness. 

"I'm sorry for all of this," he said. His eyes full of grief. "It wasn't such a great idea after all..."

"No, no!" she replied, a little too loudly, making Kaga flinch a little. "Thanks to you I was able to witness all realities in the Kingdom. My work for citizens actually pays off. People are happy. They love spending time here. You helped me realize, that my work is meaningful. Thank you."

She gracefully bowed to him. Megami had never underestimated anyone, nor put herself above someone. Kaga loved this about her. She acted as a real princess should be. 

"I should get going," he sighed. "Oka is probably giving Homu a hard time by doing researches on her."

"I should get going too," Megami stated, looking at the castle. "I bet everyone inside is getting worried."

"Goodnight." the alchemist said, smiling at the princess. "Please don't tell the king about the injury. I'm too young for the noose."

She chuckled, while taking off the hood.

"Goodnight," Megami said off gleefully and slowly went through the gate.

Kaga left and was heading over to Oka's place. People around were glancing at him as he joyfully went through the streets. Even though their trip didn't end how he imagined, he still was happy about it. Thanks to it, he discovered a new side of Megami. Seeing her beautiful smile was more than enough to him.

The Princess was already in her nightgown getting ready to sleep. Her wound not as painful as before. This day was incredible. While lying in bed, Megami was recalling everything; all nice people she met, the dance at the town square, a breathtaking landscape she witnessed... and Kaga's gentle touch, as he was taking care of her injury.


End file.
